A group organization intermediary system described in Patent Literature 1 assists organization of a group in sharing draw tickets such as lottery tickets among a plurality of appliers. Specifically, the group organization intermediary system distributes prize money according to a transfer rate course rather than equally to each applier. For example, in a transfer rate course, when an applier's draw ticket wins a prize, the applier takes 90% of prize money and transfers 10% of the prize money to the other appliers.
Upon application of each applier, the group organization intermediary system gives the applier a receipt on which a ticket number of the applier's draw ticket and a transfer rate course are written.